The Rise and Fall of Thomas Elliot
by dickybird
Summary: Tommy has a life that many people want and a past that he strives to forget. Thomas knows Bruce Wayne's greatest secret but things quickly begin to unravel when Bruce Wayne and Batman lets Thomas die at the hands of the Joker.


Howdy folks! It's dickybird here with his first fanfic in awhile! This is set in the fictional Nolan-verse and I took a few liberties here and there to fit my character into this Batman universe. I do my best to use canon characters ect ect so chances are most of my characters are going to be legitimate members of the DC universe. This fanfic is ,more or less, my interpretation of Thomas Elliot and the role he would play in Christopher Nolan's universe. I hope you guys stick around 'cuz I have a lot planned for this story. I don't mind harsh reviews as long as they are constructive and can help me do better with my writing! I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the title of BAMF which was bestowed upon me on 1/17/10 at 12:01 p.m.

* * *

A sleek, dark limo pulled up to the front of the Gotham City Opera House. It was a dark night and many people crowded the entrance to the opera as they mingled with friends, associate and those inside their social circles. The various individuals who loitered outside of the opera house were waiting for the highly anticipated show Mefistofele which hadn't been played in Gotham City for over a decade. Thomas Elliot, a well-known surgeon and prince of Gotham was attending as well. He sat in the comfort of his limo, watching the throngs of the rich and famous greet each other and mingle.

He couldn't help but shake his head with amusement. He truly wondered if people wished to gather in such a large gathering because they wished to be entertained or if they wanted to keep up a positive public image. HE smirked at the irony of it. He knew exactly why he was here. Thomas had always cared about the way people of Gotham thought about him. Part of the reason as to why he was one of the world's best surgeons was because people respected him and how he spent his free time. He knew he was here to keep up a positive image. Unlike his best friend, Bruce Wayne, he tried not to act like an immature playboy. He had practically forced his friend along when the French model Madeline Goutier had invited him to her personal box in the opera.

"**You can park the limo near the exit of the parking lot Mr. Smith**." Thomas murmured. "**I wish for a hasty get away**." Today had been a hard day and Thomas would have hated to turn Ms. Goutier down from such an event. That didn't stop him from wanting to rush home to comfort of his bed however.

"**Yes sir.**" Mr. Smith responded.

Thomas nodded and checked his breast-pocket. Confirming that he had his firearm with him. He knew that this was illegal but one could never be too careful in Gotham City. He had walked and survived the streets of Gotham. Even if he came from a rich family there were still various dangers that one could fall prey to in such a city seeded with corruption. He had learned that lesson when Bruce's father and mother had been murdered. The paranoia of something just as deadly happening to him had inspired him to carry a form of protection to events such as these. The Gotham City Opera wasn't exactly in the best part of town.

He paused and inhaled and exhaled slowly, soon he would be heading straight into a situation he detested. Many of the people he would greet and hold fake conversations with were phonies. They just wanted to be seen with Thomas because he was seen as one of the select elite of Gotham. He came from a famous family and many people just wanted to be seen with him for the publicity. At any rate, it was a worthy price to pay for the life Thomas had now so he was going to do his best to avoid complaining. He stepped out of the limo and shut the door, adjusting the sunglasses and gloves he wore. He looked towards the entrance to the opera to see if his companions had arrived yet. He didn't get much of a chance to recognize any faces before he was met with a flurry of bright lights. He wasn't surprised, he wasn't even fazed.

"**Have a date tonight, Mr. Elliot?**"

Thomas recognized the voice as Vicky Vale, he was still a bit blinded by the flashing lights which turned out to be results of various pictures being taken of him. By far she was his favorite reporter and he had pondered on asking her on some sort of informal date or something. Despite the fact that she _was _out of his social class but her attractiveness and intelligence could make up for something as simple as the amount of money in one's bank account or the size of a mansion. **"We shall see soon, shall we Miss Vale**?" He replied, softly, still trying to scan the thickening crowd.

"**Sorry Tommy, am I late?**"

Thomas felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. He turned half-way to see his best friend with Selina Kyle. She was a well-known art-critic in Gotham City though many people were vaguely aware of her questionable past. **"Ah, my good friend.**" Thomas flashed a quick smile at the cameras before he started towards the entrance of the opera next to his friend and Ms. Kyle. "**To be honest you might be a little late. I understand of course, assuming that you merely got into a conversation of sorts with Ms. Kyle on the way here since Alfred would never let you be late to such a grand function?**"

Thomas jested in a way that had a possibility of insulting Selina but he didn't care to much. Bruce and Thomas had a deep friendship that ran back to the age of 7.

"**Traffic, actually.**" Bruce stated with a shrug. Thomas could tell that Bruce was resisting the urge to crack a smile at his insinuation. He could tell by the way Bruce was eying him. " **Though Selina and I did have a nice discussion regarding the popularity of the Gothic style of painting that has swept the middle-class of our fair city lately.**"

Thomas nodded. "**We should talk about that sometime Selina. Art has always been one of my favorite pastimes. The human body has a perfect symmetry that has inspired me to start sketching the beauty of it. I would love for you to give me your opinion on my efforts.**" Half the things Thomas said were for the effect. HE could probably reduce the quantity of his words while maintaining the same quality but why waste such a wonderful vocabulary?

"**Maybe sometime soon."** Selina said with a sly smirk. "**I am already busy taking notice of the projects Bruce has started regarding human anatomy**."

Thomas quirked an eyebrow, he was certain that those words had a double meaning of sorts. The conversation eventually melted away to the subject of the opera and what it was about. They were able to pass through the ticket booths with little trouble and were soon trying to find their way to the private box area.

"**I must admit that this is the first time I've visited this particular opera in a year.**" Thomas murmured as they entered the main room that would lead to the massive opera chamber. He knew that Bruce and Selina could probably careless about the opera but he felt a personal responsibility towards keeping track of the arts.

"**Don't worry about it."** Bruce released a careless wave. "**You do enough reading for the three of us and your intellect reflects that you are keeping track of the times well enough.**"

"**Mr. Elliot, Ms. Kyle, and Mr. Wayne**?"

Thomas' attention was drawn to a young man who was approaching them. He seemed slightly flustered and his tie was off at a slight angle. These were small details and Thomas doubted that they would be noticed that someone that wasn't as attentive as him. Thomas straightened his jacket and inclined his had ever so slightly. "**Yes?**"

"**Madame Goutier is ready to meet with you, she has a private booth that I am to direct you all towards." **

Personally, Thomas knew his own way around the area. He was sure that he could find the Madame's box on his own. Unfortunately, this was one of the "benefits" of being rich. A man could guide him to a place where he could find on his own and he would he have to generously tip this person for his "services".

"**Thank you my kind sir.**" Thomas stated routinely. Luckily for him he really wasn't going to be running out of money anytime soon. Thus, even if he strongly disliked having to fork over money for pointless help it wasn't a real inconvenience to him. The man quickly led the way through a door and up a set of stairs. They made their way into a dark hallway with doors lined on either side with names on them. The young man finally led them to the door labeled "Goutier". Thomas nodded at him but the young man merely cleared his throat ever so slightly and tugged on his cuff. Thomas allowed himself to sigh, apparently the man wished to be tipped liberally and as soon as he led them to the door.

"**Ah of course.**" Thomas pretended that he hadn't just been reminded to pay the man a tip. He pressed three green bills (which he had pulled from his wallet discreetly before they finally approached Madame Goutier's door) and pressed them into the man's palm. He wasn't exactly sure as to the face value of each individual dollar was but he hoped that three bills would persuade the man. Besides, the lowest value he had in his wallet was a 20. Hopefully that would satisfy the usher.

Thomas knocked gently on the door and Madeline opened it herself. She was truly a breath-taking beauty but most people would prefer calling her sexy or sluttish. Thomas himself didn't like her, the only reason he agreed to go anywhere with her was because he knew the social repercussions if he refused and he wouldn't mind a steamy night with a model. She wore a tight corset that was overshadowed by a stylish dress. There were more perverted details regarding her body that Thomas would not prefer acknowledging so early in the night. Her black hair was piled neatly on top of her head and somewhat defied gravity. A mole seemed to be strategically placed on the upper right section of her lip.

Her blue eyes met Thomas' green ones as she spoke. "**Greetings my friends**." Madeline stated with a slightly accented accent and an alluring smile. She gestured towards the inside of her box with a gloved hand. Indicated that they could enter. "**I must admit that I am very pleased that you have come. I have read great reviews of this opera.**"

"**Agreed my dear.**" Thomas stated automatically despite the fact that he knew she was stretching the truth. The Mefistofele hadn't been produced in Gotham or it's surrounding cities in years. He really wasn't in the mood for a conversation or pointing out that Madeline was wrong. She wasn't known for being intelligent and he didn't want to engage in a conversation that would quickly reveal Madeline's lack of intelligence.

Luckily, the show was about to start which would give them all a good reason to be silent, in respect of the soon-to-start opera. Thomas seated himself by Madeline at the edge of the row while Selina and Bruce sat on the other side of Madeline. The opera was already filled to the brim. There was a low sound of chattering in the main seating area where most of the audience was but a hush quickly swept through the crowd as the curtains opened.

Thomas held a small, telescope in his hand. He squinted seeing gas flush the stage. It filled the entire length of the stage. Thomas frowned, that didn't typically happen. A figure stepped to the edge of the stage. Thomas' frown deepened even more. The Mefistofele was about bats and horror. The figure standing at the edge of the stage was a goddamn _clown. _He glanced at Bruce immediately, noticing that the man was already half-way out of his seat. Tense and ready for action. They were both thinking the same thing. Harley Quinn.

Thomas touched Madeline's arm, about to say something when he noticed a vent on the floor. White glass was pouring out of it. "**Damn**." He hissed impatiently. It looked like the same stuff on stage. This was either tear gas or the Joker's infamous laughing venom. Either way it was a dangerous substance that was going to fill Madeline's narrow box and they had to escape the room before they suffered from the unidentifiable gas' potent affects. "**We've got to leave now**." He stated urgently and quietly. He had to find a way to separate Bruce from the others so he could do his thing. Tommy knew about his friend's secret and odds were that if he could slip away and turn into Batman things could move in their favor.

"**Welcome to DA SHOW!"** Harley's voice rang loud and clear throughout the opera room. "**Stay in ya seats people and I hope ya have an enjoyable theatre production! We're only hear to take some loot and then we'll be on our way. I'm sure all of ya will be happy to know that the security guards and most of da ushers were hired by da Jokah to help insure that everyone would behave tonight!**" Harley pranced back and forth across the stage as she spoke and the room seemed to swell with men in tuxedos wearing gas masks.

"**We should stay in our seats.**" Madeline screeched, the fear evident in her voice.

"**No, we're not.**" Thomas stood as Bruce did as well.

"**Wh-**" Madeline began as Thomas helped her out of her seat.

"**Because that!" **Thomas jabbed at the rising plume of gas, which was now up to their knees. In another minute all four of them could be on their hands and feet gasping for air. **"Can **_**kill **_**us." **

Despite Harley's warning people were already getting up. The factor of fear were causing people to flee instead of paralyzing them in their seats. "**I said stay in your seats!**" Harley shrieked. She slid her hand behind her back and pulled out a huge gun. She swung it to aim and fired. Flare like fire-crackers shout out of the barrel, spewing through the air before they collided with the curtains in the building. In the next few seconds, flames erupted from the curtains and smoke quickly began to fill the expanse of the room.

Thomas slid his hand into his breast-pocket and pulled out the gun, and prepped it before stepping towards the door, still gripping Madeline lightly. He heard her gasp lightly but ignored it. "**Thomas!**" Bruce's sharp reprimand reached his ears but he didn't care. This was a situation where a weapon could actually be of great use.

He still figured that he would put the man's heart at ease however. "**Relax Bruce, they aren't real bullets. Now we have to get **_**out **_**of here**." Only a couple of minutes had pissed since Harley had made her presence on stage. Tommy let go of Madeline's arm as Selina opened the door. The situation grew a little more dangerous as the door hung open. Two men in clown masks stood there, wielding shotguns. Thomas was an excellent shot, the first man raised his weapon at Bruce but Thomas had raised his as well. He pulled the trigger and a rubber bullet struck the man in the collar bone. It knocked the breath out of the man and Thomas adjusted his aim, firing two more bullets at the man's chest. The kinetic force of the bullets were able to successfully knock the man out.

Thomas could have knocked the other man out with his gun but he left it to Bruce. If his friend needed an escape to become the Batman than Thomas needed to give him a good escape window. Bruce didn't disappoint when he tackled the second thug, knocking him over and onto his back. He could have dispatched the man with ease but he used the gun as an excuse to struggle with him. "**Go on without me! I'll be **_**fine! **_**" **He yelled and Thomas nodded resisting the urge to wink at his friend.

Selina, Madeline and Thomas were able to make it down the stairs and into the main lobby. Selina , who had been wearing flats, was able to escape into the crowd. Thomas was forced to move at a slower rate because of Madeline. She wore high-heels and he didn't think it would be right for him to just abandon her in the crowd. He was jostled constantly and couldn't help but think that Harley and the Joker had organized this just for fun. There was no way that they had thought they could contain such a large amount of people. He was jostled again while trying to make his way to the main exit. He took note of the fact that it was a large black man and he was trying to push past them. He also took notice of the fact that many of the Joker's goons were mixed in the crowd, striking at people and trying to cause more chaos.

Thomas was jostled again, he lost his temper and spun around bring his fist across the black man's jaw. The man fell to the ground, floored by the blow. Thomas knew that he was trying to escape just like Thomas was but he was already frustrated enough and he didn't want to get knocked over and be trampled to death. In the process of the attack he realized that he had lost hold of Madeline. That panic was intensified when he heard a shrill yell. He turned to see a side entrance, specifically a door people would run through in the event of a fire. It led to an alleyway outside. A man in a clown mask had grabbed Madeline and dragged her through it.

Thomas didn't hesitate as he ran after, diving out the door. The night was cold and it had been snowing. Thomas slipped on a patch of ice and fell hard, hitting the ground. He was stunned and his gun skittered out of his hand. He pushed himself up and looked around, he saw three pairs of black, polished dressing shores. One was lifted and kicked Thomas in the stomach as he was pushing himself up. He was knocked onto his back. Tommy grunted and rolled away, standing. He frowned, the odds didn't seem to be in his favor. One swung at him and Tommy blocked hooking the man's arm so that he couldn't move it without breaking his arm. Tommy punched him as hard and quickly as he could in the ribs.

His attack and subsequent tunnel vision resulted in him losing sight in one of the men who was able to sneak behind him and grab his arm. Thomas released the man he had been attacking and kicked him backwards with his foot and spun around attempting to grab the man who was holding his arm and put him in a chokehold. His opponent was stronger and merely swung Tommy into a trash dumpster. Hard.

Thomas uttered a grunt as he hit the trash dumpster and slumped to the ground. His hand touched the edge of a wet steel pipe and he smiled as the man who had just thrown him began to approach. He had a little gift for him…

He didn't get a chance to defend himself before a dark shadow dropped out of nowhere. His attacker was knocked to the ground. The shadow spun and punched a second man across the jaw before he kicked the final thug in the groin. The third man dropped to his knees and received a sharp punch across the temple that knocked him out.

"**I think I broke a nail**." Thomas stated sarcastically. He squinted, seeing two more men approaching him through the alleyway. Thomas pushed himself up. The odds were drastically evened when he noticed that one wielded a submachine gun and the other a baseball bat.

Then the Batman was suddenly propelling into the air. Thomas glanced upwards in shock, fear quickly clouding his chest. That's when he noticed Madeline at the top of the building. He didn't know how she got there but he was assuming that the thug that he had pursued had used the fire escape or something to get her to the roof. Even in the darkness he could see her at gunpoint as if she was either going to be pushed off the roof or shot to death. Thomas watched as Batman scaled the wall rapidly and got to the roof to help her.

He couldn't help but wonder why Batman had abandoned him in such present danger. Yes Madeline was a "damsel in distress" but he was Bruce's best friend! He had saved his life on multiple occasions and he couldn't think of a way where he could handle this situation. He frowned quizzically, staring up at the men who were getting closer. "**Listen thugs…I have money." **He let his disdain show even though he was practically begging for his life.

The man with the baseball bat raised his clown mask and Tommy felt his disdain and false bravado shrink considerably. Two scars crossed from his ears to his lips, green and greasy hair fell to his shoulders and his face was covered in white paint. He was very grungy looking despite the fact that he wore a brand new tuxedo. "**My, oh my…I would take your offer but I took **_**enough **_**money on my way **_**out **_**of Arkham**."

He pulled a six-shot revolver out of his pocket. Thomas froze and heard the crowbar rattle to the ground, even though he didn't recall dropping it. He felt nervous. He had heard stories about the Joker. He had been unable to treat certain patients who suffered from his laughing gas. He had watched at least a dozen people die from his unique and bizarre attacks. This man was _dangerous. _

"**Ahem, Mr. Elliot or Tommy? Can I call ya Tommy?" **The clown maintained the glint of evil in his eyes as he continued to step forward, each step the man took, Tommy stumbled backwards. Eventually he backed up against the alleyway fence. He inhaled slowly as the Joker fiddled with the gun. "**Excuse me, ah Tommy. I never figured out how to handle these ol' six-shooter y'know? So old-**_**fashioned." **_

He succeeded in pulling back the hammer and gestured at Tommy with the weapon. **"I would put a smile on that face with my trusty old knife and tell you exactly how I got these scars but you know what? The police are on my tail and I just want to send a message to Gotham City.**"

Thomas felt like sinking to the ground, his legs were shaking, He did his best to keep a calm face as he stared into the eyes of the Joker.

"**You wanna know what it is Tommy?**" The Joker asked rhetorically. "**You wanna know the message that I wanna send to Gotham City?**" The Joker paused for a moment to lick his blood-red lips before focusing on Tommy again. "**That the rich ain't safe Tommy. You all have your limos, your whores, your mansions but that doesn't mean a criminal can't take you down on a dark night!**." The Joker released a chuckle. "**Especially this new brand of criminal that I've been introducing to this city.**"

The sound of sirens whaling caught Tommy's attention but the Joker just realized a wheezing laugh. "**They ain't here for you Tommy. Not this time. You aren't safe…I've already got you picked out for this message I want to send.**" The Joker pointed his weapon at Tommy. "**I mine as well get this over with then. Good bye Tommy…**" The Joker smirked as he spoke, acting as if they were old friends.

Then he pulled the trigger.

* * *

Whoo! The end of the first chapter, it took me quite awhile to write. I'm sorry if it's a little long-winded but we have a lot of ground to cover and it won't be likely that my other chapters will be this long. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed the 4100 words I typed out for you! Sorry about any spelling errors I've been working on this since midnight and it's 3:30 a.m. now so I'm a bit lazy minded at the moment. Please leave reviews, they are my life blood….though I will tell you guys that I have chapter 2 written already and I have some special plans for it. :D Check in next time!

P.S.

Anyone who can tell me where I got the name Mefistofele from gets cyber cookies.


End file.
